Into the Forbidden Jungle
by DeniedUsername
Summary: Rated M. This is bad and not for the weak of stomach or heart. Read at your own risk. Involves Rape, Blood, Anal, Oral and implied Character Death.


**In the Forbidden Jungle **

_A/N: Takes place in the Forbidden Jungle, Jak/Daxter first gen._

_Drip_

It hurt. God did it hurt.

_Schulp_

Jak choked on another sob as the vine forced its way deeper down his throat. Jak's mind spun as his body was assaulted, trying to remember how he had gotten into this situation.

_Jak spun Daxter around, killing the hanging snake before it could strike. They continued on down the path, dodging the spiked frogs and other creatures that wanted to harm them. They made it to the bridge without much harm, jumping onto it to avoid the fanged jaws of yet another monster, forced into a rolling move along the swinging planks Jak failed to see the gap of missing planks as he ran on…._

_When Jak had woken up he found himself on what he assumed was the floor of the jungle and as he tried to pick himself up he gasped and grit his teeth in pain. His leg felt like he had a hot metal poker running through it rather than bone and his shoulder flared with every movement. Blearily he looked around for Daxter, noticing for the first time that his furry friend was no where in site. That worried him more than his initial injuries._

_Jak shuddered violently as he pulled himself to the rock wall, balancing his weight between his good leg and the rough rock as a wave of nausea washed over him. Gritting his teeth Jak forced himself to steady his breathing as he cradled his arm and continued on, looking for a way out of the chasm that trapped him, keeping to the growing shadows in hopes of avoiding any thing else unpleasant._

_Jak pulled himself up onto the final ledge, panting heavily and nearly sobbing from the exertion. Jak laid in the dirt, shivering in the cold of the night as he tried to regain control of his spasming body, spots swimming in his vision as a cold sweat settled over his aching body, his stomach never ceasing its unsettlement. Dimly he registered the sound of soft rustling before the darkness took him._

He had woken up deep in the jungle, in an almost nest-like bundle of vines and thorns, the moment he tried to move the vines came to life and tightened their hold on him, digging their sharp thorns into his already bruised flesh, tearing and piercing the precious tissue. He had screamed out however when one of the ghastly appendages had twisted his leg.

The vines twisted around his body, gouging his skin deeply and leaving his clothing in shreds. Slowly, almost gently they focused on wear his main joints were wrapping around the bends in body, pulling and tugging against his vain struggles presenting him so he was held eagle in the air, dangling in the middle of their sickening nest.

Carefully removing what remained of his clothes, larger vines slithered out from the chaotic tangle resting their thick bodies on the earthen floor and raising up, reminding Jak far too much of a snake playing with its prey, these new thicker vines closed in on him, trailing their very tips over his bloody and bruised body, almost tickling in their exploration. With his mind still clouded by pain and confusion Jak half-heartedly pulled at the vines restraining him, they tightened their hold minusculey. The thick vines began pressing harder, leaving trails of a sticky, faintly sweet smelling fluid that made his skin tingle wear it oozed. Slowly a fuzzy, almost feverish feeling came over Jak and he began to struggle in his bonds once more, writhing beneath the sticky pressure that was being applied to him. One vine pulled away, abandoning his body as the others moved faster and harder, the lone vine raising up to face him it swayed back and forth in front of him, its translucent fluid dripping from its tip. The vine halted its movements, jerking forward and stiffening as its nectar began to flow freely, dripping to the earth below, the vine itself seemed to shudder as veins seemed to stand up on its plant skin, filling with more of its viscous fluid, a large lump grew at the base of the plant, forming larger and being forced and pushed up through the body of the vine. Looking as if it were going to soon give birth to some disgusting, awful thing Jak struggled more, twisting and bucking in the hold of the rope-like vines. The thick vines took immediate notice of their toy's movements and new wounds and began covering him in more of their nectar, the scent now becoming heady and nearly overpowering resulting in an almost immediate effect of weakening Jak's body, leaving him panting and exhausted in their hold. The cine in front of his face moved closer, the lump rising dangerously close. In a last ditch effort Jak craned his neck and turned his face as far from the offending plant as he could, the smaller vines around him not liking this rose up and wrapped around his throat, squeezing until he was gasping and wheezing for air as they dug in their needle like thorns. They crawled and slithered up his neck, pressing into the sides of his jaws and behind his head as they forcefully turned his head back around to face the thick vine.

Jak watched in abject horror as the tip of the vine expanded and opened up pushing through its opening, an ovular bluish sac, with wet sliding noises that caused a shudder to run down Jak's spine and his nausea to rise a new. Suddenly the dripping sac twitched and began to expand like a balloon, its wet shining surface being disturbed by odd bumps writhing just beneath the surface.

_Pop_

Jak cringed in disgust as fluid spattered across his face, thicker in consistency than the vines usual nectar and much, much more potently smelling. If Jak's mind could think past the powerful scent and the heat rising in his body he would have been amazed at the large blue flower that had opened before him.

Small, worm-like vines grew from the flowers center, gliding and moving against its giant drooping petals that exuded the thicker more potent nectar, seeming as if they were another living entity themselves and lived only for the sweet and pure flower nectar that their puckered heads sucked upon.

Jak watched silently as the flower began to shift and twist, wrapping up its petals back into its original oval shape. As the flower closed once again and began to settle, the very tips of the petals folded out and laid flat against the backs of themselves, leaving a small hole on the top through which the worm vines began to slip out and kiss the backing of the petals.

Lightening quick the thick vine shot forward and pushed past Jak's open lips and lax jaw, letting its thick nectar pool on his tongue before pushing down his throat. The vine was so thick that it began to stretch Jak's jaw as it pushed past and its slimy skin albeit hard skin was surprisingly reminiscent of leather. His muffled cries of protest went ignored as the vine convulsed and pumped the potent nectar down his throat. Jak's nausea rose violently as he tried to heave past the intrusion in his throat resulting in feeling like his insides were being drowned in acid as the nectar and bile settled heavily in the pit of his stomach. A broken and shuddering groan vibrated in his throat as the vine begin to slide back out leaving only the head of the flower to settle in Jak's mouth, letting a continuous flow of nectar to slowly trickle down his throat.

Jak had been distracted enough by the forced ingestion that he had failed to notice that the numerous other thick vines had also grown blossoms that were quickly transforming into what laid in mouth. And he didn't take notice of these until they began smearing their gelatinous nectar over his body. Jak shuddered violently as two of the flower heads settled over his bared nipples, letting their little vines snake out to tease them. Another wave of nausea churned in his gut, rising up his throat and flooding his mouth, the flower head refusing to let him expel the sickening mixture only let some spill past his lips, dripping down his chin to leave sticky trails over the vines that still held his throat and the angry red scratches they left. Jak was forced to swallow the mixture once again, along with another pulse of thick nectar that helped rid his mouth of the awful taste.

Jak breathed in heavily through his nose as the flower heads and vines continued to administer all sorts of new feelings on his nipples. The flower head had attached itself with a mild suction, plumping up the flesh of his nipples as it sucked it into its metaphorical mouth. The tiny vines themselves did have actual mouths that they used to suck and lap at the reddening flesh, biting occasionally with sharp little teeth as they wrapped around the hardening nubs, squeezing roughly to increase their sensitivity. He hated to admit it but the attention was beginning to pool in his gut and awaken his arousal. He flushed in horror and embarrassment as his organ twitched to life and began to fill.

Suddenly a flare of heat pulsed in Jak's body, causing his body to jerk and writhe as the heat rose unbearably. Jak's blood felt as if it were pure molten liquid, and every movement, every gasp of air burned into every nerve ending he had. Jak's scream of pure pain was stifled again by the flower head in his mouth, which shuddered in excitement and released more of its fluid, as all of his burning blood filled his arousal in painfully throbbing pulses almost instantly. The vines twitched in excitement, feeling the heat rolling off of Jak in waves as they slicked his sweating and bleeding skin with their nectar. The vine in his mouth was just as excited and its steady flow turned into a gushing force as it pushed back down its throat, pulsing and throbbing as it started rocking in his esophagus.

Jak released a muffled scream as the vines began to bite at his nipples, sucking and lapping at the blood their tiny pricking fangs produced. Jak's scream was broken and devolved into pathetic gasping whimpers as a flower closed over his painful erection, encasing his entire length within the tight lubricated case of its petals. Jak couldn't help but moan hotly as the flowers vines wrapped around his shaft, stroking in tight coils as their heads kissed and lapped at the engorged velvet softness, sinking their teeth into the throbbing veins to suck at the hot blood pulsing through. Jak bucked shamefully, crying out and even sucking down the vine in him mouth more, pressing his tongue against its underside to encourage more of the thick nectar to fill him.

More thick vines and hungry flowers joined, sucking and wrapping their vines around his heavy testicles, squeezing and massaging their weight, lifting them up to almost crush them against his own body, the vines wrapped around the soft globes tightening their coils almost brutally, eliciting moaning whimpers from his bruised throat before dropping them and letting the petal mouths circle and juggle them gently, smearing their cool, thick nectar all over them.

Another pair of thick vines had themselves wrapped tightly around his thighs, sliding up between the tight, twitched muscles of his ass as their vines pulled and spread them apart, leaving his rosy, puckered entrance for the tacking as a third vine rose its gushing head to suck at the shuddering ring of muscle as its vines pushed in, tearing a high pitched scream from Jak, bucking and jerking, sobbing hysterically against the onslaught of painful pleasure. The vines stretched his hole, widening his opening as the flowers nectar began to flood and overflow into him. As the nectar coated his internal walls the vines pushed further inside, biting and scraping at the soft tissue they found.

Jak whimpered pathetically tears running down his flushed cheeks as he gagged, almost retching on the vine deep in his throat.

The flower head at his entrance began to push in, following the example of its hungry vines as it forced its way into his tight hole, tearing the virgin flesh there, it pushed further and further in, letting its thick vine body tear more of Jak's bleeding rectum and the flower inside shuddered and released its nectar in spurting waves, filling Jak up enough to have it spill and drip down his legs in pinkened rivulets.

Jak simply hung there, taking all the hungry plants had to give as his body was over stimulated without release, his blood feasted upon and the thick nectar filling his body making him feel weak and heavy. All he could do was sob and writhe pathetically. Jak felt like he was slipping away, leaving his body there to take all of the full brunt of the situation, unintentionally drawing the plants attention to his mental state.

The vines holding him tightened and ground their thorns into his abused flesh, slicing open new wounds that bleed freely as they first shook him out of his reverie before bending his body into a new position. Jak screeched as his broken leg and shoulder were agitated. The vines now held him so his arms were bent straight behind his back, the nasty things encasing his entire forearms together in tightly wrapped coils that not only made the broken bones grind together but also stretched and tore the muscles and tendons beneath his broken skin. The vines around his throat had shifted and were now focusing their pulling pressure at the base of his skull, right where his spine began forcing him to raise his head at a painfully awkward angle to still accommodate the vine thrusting down his throat as they pulled his neck down as if by a leash. His ass was raised up into the air, his legs being spread wide and bent at the knee, crushing the broken bones there together, as a second vine joined the first and ripped him as it forced its way inside, timing its thrusting movements counter to the one already inside him.

Jak was on the verge of passing out as his addled brain tried to keep up with all of the physical stimuli. The vine in his throat kept a bruising pace as it never ceased its flow of nectar into his near bursting stomach. The flower around his manhood had kept its suction at a painful level, its vines not only biting at the pulsing veins but also squirming their way inside his urethra, stretching it wide enough to accommodate a few of their brethren as they fucked that orifice as well. The flowers and vines around his testicles had ceased their switched between gentle massaging and painful squeezing and were now simply wrapped around as tight as they liked, pulling and tugging at the swollen flesh. The two vines in his ass were now working together as one had found his prostrate gland and kept its full attention upon it as the flower sucked it inside while its vines kept up an assault, stabbing, biting, twisting and over all violently fondling it as the second vine matched the pace the vine in his throat set up, pushing in when it did and drawing out with it as well, always leaving him feeling the relief of their exit and the overwhelming fullness of their return.

None of it stopped, the vicious plants didn't allow him one moment of peace until, what seemed like an eternity later, he finally came with an exhausted shudder and broken sob.

After the plants had drunken down his release they disappeared back into the chaotic tangle, the vines holding him lowering him to the jungle floor before following suit.

As Jak lay in the dirt and the puddles of his own blood and spilt nectar, he thought of nothing, his mind was empty and his body was still, his breathing slowing as his eyes closed and darkness once again took him.

A/N: Holy crap...there's fanart. - manythoughts13 . deviantart. com /#/ d2rytu9


End file.
